Animal I have Become
by Glambertxxx
Summary: I wrote this for a slutty Kris livejournal community. It's Krale, Kris/Cale. Cale is Kris' RL band guitarist. Sexytimes ensue between the two musicians.


Cale tried to control it, he really did. If he didn't know any better he could've sworn that Kris was teasing him. The way he struts around the stage, the way during 'Come Together' he puts his arm around him as they duet together for a few seconds while using the same microphone, the way he moans while he sings. Sometimes, especially lately, Cale would feel himself getting hard on stage.

He wished he didn't feel this way. He wished that he didn't want to grab Kris and screw his brains out every time Kris bent over, even slightly, during a set. He was embarrassed of his thoughts and wished they would just go away. Cale would try, god he would try, but every time he watched Kris perform---he just couldn't help it, the man was---sexy.

One night in particular, Cale was checking Kris out, as usual, during a performance of 'Can't Stay Away'. Kris had turned around to face Cale at the wrong time. Cale had been staring at Kris' ass with an intense glare, so intense that you could pretty much read his thoughts. Cale snapped his head up suddenly to lock eyes with Kris before turning his head to the side quickly pretending that didn't happen, hoping to GOD that Kris hadn't noticed anything.

The next few days Cale would barely talk to Kris, so scared that he had noticed something. There was a tension in the room from Cale's side every time he and Kris were alone in the room together. Kris had seemed perfectly fine and like nothing was wrong, so Cale felt content that Kris wasn't feeling weird toward him.

The next few weeks went by, Kris hadn't said anything or made it seem like he was avoiding or acting differently around Cale. Cale had chilled out since then, he was even trying harder not to check Kris out on stage anymore. There were a lot of fans with cameras in the audience; he couldn't risk that getting out on YouTube. But the dirty thoughts were still there, and getting stronger with every performance.

It was three weeks after the 'stage incident' and the whole band were sitting around on the couches of the tour bus as it drove on from Las Vegas back to LA. Ryland and Chris were sharing their latest perverted jokes with the rest of the band. The whole table was shaking with laugher at the ridiculousness and hilarity of the jokes. A few hours later the time was leaking into the next day, they had all had to be up at seven in the morning so they had decided to check in.

There was only one real bed on the bus, at the back, behind a closing door for "privacy". They all took turns sharing the one comfortable bed, Andrew would get it on Wednesdays, Chris on Thursdays, etc. On those days, the other guys had to sleep in their own small cramped, but still homey, bunks.

It was Cale's turn for the bed tonight, and damn he was grateful. He hadn't gotten himself off in days and he needed the release. He lay in the large king sized bed with black goose-down sheets feeling snug, as he slowly jerked himself off under his briefs. As he stroked he thought about Kris' performance tonight. He thought about his usual fantasy of grabbing Kris right there on stage in front of everyone, pulling his pants down and fucking the singer in oblivion. Imagining Kris moaning his name and for him to fuck harder, how sweet it sounded being panted from between those gorgeous lips. He was so close. His breath hitched and was becoming labored; he was twitching, he was sooooo close.

There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Hey man, can I come in?" Cale heard Kris on the other side of the door whisper.

Cale stopped suddenly, in shock. His hand quickly retreats from his briefs and wipes his own pre-come on the inside of the dark blue underwear.

"Sure," Cale squeaked, hoping that didn't sound too obvious of what he had been doing.

Kris stepped in, nodding at Cale before closing the door.

"Torres is snoring again, loudly, I know it's your turn for the bed but can we share it tonight? You know I can't sleep with noise," Kris tried his best to convince.

Cale thinks about it, nervous of what he might do sharing a bed with Kris. But although orgasm deprived, he agrees with a smile and a "Sure man."

"Thanks dude," Kris groans as he lifts the covers of the other side of the bed and slides in.

Cale lay to the side, away from Kris, eyes wide. He had a huge hard on and there was no way he could finish with Kris right fucking there. He contemplated for a few minutes, wondering if he should excuse himself to the tour bus bathroom to finish what he had started. But maybe that would look too obvious? And he didn't want to risk Kris noticing the sticking up of his briefs as he walked out of the doors. No he was just going to lay here until it went away. He felt extremely awkward sharing the bed with Kris, after all Kris had been the object of his earlier self pleasuring.

He told himself to stop thinking about it and to go to sleep, just will the erection away and fall asleep. But as hard as he tried he couldn't stop imagining Kris taking him into his mouth and humming softly. Cale bit his bottom lip hard, trying to focus pain toward his face and take away the attention of his erection. Nothing was working.

Suddenly Kris rolled over to a spooning position behind Cale's back, moved his hand up to cover Cale's mouth from screaming out from surprise or calling out too loudly.

"Don't scream, don't be loud, these walls are paper thin," Kris whispered into Cale's ear.

"What are you doing?!?" Cale asked, his voice muffled by Kris' right hand. His eyes were beginning to water in shock.

"Don't act dumb, I know what's been going on," Kris answered.

Kris' bottom lip came in slight contact with the bottom lobe of Cale's ear. Cale shivered.

"What are you talking about?" Cale asked, obviously feigning curiosity.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Cale," Kris replied.

"Tell me," Cale answered, he wasn't even sure they were talking about the same thing and he didn't want to look like an idiot.

"Looking at me with all the behind the back sexual glares, avoiding eye contact with me lately. Maybe you feel a little awkward that on your nights of having the bed back here you jack yourself off thinking about me doing dirty things to you?," Kris read Cale like an opened book. "Am I right?"

Cale didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kris blew hot breath into Cale's already sensitive ear as he whispered.

Cale's eyes were closed, swearing to himself that this was a dream, there was no way this was happening. Kris took his left hand and splayed it across Cale's shirt clad chest and began rubbing slow wide circles through the fabric. The wide circles began winding lower and lower until they reached the lip of Cale's briefs.

"Do you want this?" Kris questioned, whispering the words harshly, making Cale's cock twitch slightly.

Cale nodded quickly a few times.

Kris wasted no time in cupping Cale's erection through his briefs and giving it a firm squeeze. Cale whimpered.

"You're already hard for me, good," Kris said to Cale, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"I was touching myself before you came in here," Cale confessed.

"Mmm, and what exactly where you thinking about?" Kris questioned.

"Fucking you," Cale admitted, biting his lip in disbelief that he just said that.

Kris chuckled into his ear, "We'll get to that later."

Kris' hand slowly crept into Cale's briefs and taking hold of his band mates leaking erection. Cale let out a sharp intake of breath the second Kris' skin came in contact with his most private place, the place that had been dedicated to the singer for the past few months. Kris began pumping slowly.

"So you've been checking me out lately huh?" Kris questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Cale panted, barely able to even think with Kris' hand wrapped around his cock.

"Yeah, I noticed. You wanna hear a secret?" Kris asked, "On my nights alone back here, the nights I have this bed, I fuck myself pretending it's you. Imagining my fingers are this cock." Kris gave Cale's cock a firm jerk.

Cale moaned, thankful that Kris had been covering his mouth.

"It's hot in here huh?" Kris asked, continuing to pump Cale's cock, swirling the pre-come with his thumb in small circles on the head. "Yeah it is, let's get these covers off."

Kris pulled his hand out of Cale's underwear to throw the goose-down comforter onto the tour bus floor.

"There, now you can see what my hand is doing to you," Kris whispered into Cale's ear, reaching his hand in and continued to pump.

Cale dared to look down to survey the work Kris was doing on him, he looked away quickly, the sight was too hot, he didn't think he could last much longer if he stared. He did not want this to stop. Cale's briefs were still on so he could only see Kris' hand jacking him off underneath the fabric, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back if it were just bare skin showing.

"Take your briefs off," Kris read Cale's mind, "I want to see this cock I've been fantasizing about for so long."

Cale groaned deeply. He reached down and slid then down his thighs to his feet and kicked them off quickly. He removed his shirt as well.

"Mmm, you're so big," Kris moaned as he traced the shaft of Cale's thick erection with a guitar callused finger.

"Please Kris, I can't hold back much longer," Cale pleaded, his voice still being muffled by Kris' hand.

"You want to fuck me now then?" Kris asked, squeezing at the shaft slightly again.

"Do you really want me to?" Cale asked, still in a state of shock, he wanted to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Ohhh, more than anything," Kris whispered into Cale's ear one last time. "I want this in me, deep," he teased flicking his thumb across the head guitarists' engorged cock again.

Cale whimpered.

Kris took his hand off of Cale's mouth and released his cock from his grip as he turned the other way. Cale heard the bed side drawer sliding opened and then closed.

Kris turned back around and slapped a condom and a small bottle of lube onto Cale's chest, "I prepped myself for you earlier, just turn around and slide yourself in when you're ready."

Kris turned and began stripping himself until he was fully naked, facing away from Cale. Laying to the side, with his right leg bent and almost touching his chest to expose his hole to his guitarist.

Cale unwrapped the condom and pumped it onto himself, sliding it down to the base. Then uncapped the lube pouring some onto his length and spreading it around his shaft with a tight fist quickly, he couldn't wait to get back to Kris.

By the time he was ready, he turned to see that Kris had turned on the bedside lamp and he took one look down at Kris' tight, pink, awaiting hole and had to stifle a loud moan. He was in still in disbelief that this was real. It was surreal to him that just ten minutes ago he had been simply pleasuring himself to the thought of something like this happening and now he was really about to do this. He was, really, in real life, seriously, about to fuck Kris, like he had always fantasized about.

Cale turned around completely and gripped his own shaft before beginning to guide it toward Kris' puckered hole but stopped once it made contact with it.

He shivering at the sensation but with a worried tone, told Kris, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Trust me, you won't hurt me. I've fucked myself with so many different things. I've taken cocks of all shapes and sizes. You won't hurt me," Kris assured him.

Cale's eyes got wider hearing that he has slept with many men before and that he had so much experience in this. It turned him on hearing that Kris was such a—well, a slut.

"Okay, but tell me if it gets to be too much," Cale told him.

"Stop talking and fuck me!" Kris moaned impatiently, rolling his hips.

This was all it took before Cale was pushing himself into Kris. Cale's thick erection slowly slid into Kris' pre-lubed up passage, the sensation was unreal, it wasn't anything like he had ever imagined, it was much better.

Kris ' right hand flung up grabbing the sheets and digging his hands into them tightly, wrinkling the white cotton as Cale pushed deeper.

"Oh fuck yeah! Deeper, yeahhh," Kris moaned and panted.

Cale glanced down at his cock half buried into Kris' tight ass, he groaned loudly.

"Not so loud, paper thin walls remember," Kris reminded him, speaking around the initial pain.

Cale closed his mouth tightly as he slid himself inch by inch into Kris' tight constricting hole. Stifling moan after moan that he wanted to let erupting out of his mouth. Kris was the tightest thing he had ever been inside and it was almost painful how good it felt.

Soon his entire cock was buried fully to the base inside of Kris' hole. Cale's right hand was laid lightly on Kris' right hip. He stood still for a few seconds to allow Kris to adjust to it before he started thrusting, very slowly at first. Even with Kris assuring him of all the crazy things he has done, he was still afraid of hurting him. Sure, in his fantasies he would dream about fucking Kris relentlessly, but now that this was happening in real life, he wanted to take care of him. He was still his good friend and he cared about him deeply, he didn't want to cause him any pain.

"Come on, harder," Kris begged.

And hearing this, Cale obliged. Thrusting a little faster now, adjusting Kris' hips slightly trying to find the right angle for the singer to feel the insane pleasure he had always heard came with gay sex. Suddenly Kris' other hand that wasn't gripping the sheets, flew up to cover his own mouth as he stifled a loud panting moan. Cale was guessing he succeeded in finding the perfect angle and held him in the same spot and he began thrusting harder than before.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Kris let out every time Cale pounded into him. "Right there, oh yes, oh fuck!"

Cale's hand was digging into Kris' hip now, he knew there would be a bruise there tomorrow by how hard he was squeezing.

"Harder, harder Cale, oh yes, fuck me harder!" Kris panted.

Cale moaned hearing his fantasy come true, the fantasy of hearing Kris moan his name and to be fucked harder. This was so surreal.

Sweat droplets began forming on Cale's forehead as he followed Kris' command of fucking him harder. He bit his lip to hold back from coming too quickly, he wanted to make this last as long as it possibly could. He glanced down to the view of his own thick throbbing erection sliding quickly in and out of Kris' tight, wet, warm hole.

He was so close, and by the constrictions he felt Kris' hole doing around his cock, he knew the singer was close too. Both their bodies were rocking the bed back and forth with the intensity of Cale's pounding. Kris would turn his head to lay his face into the pillow every once in a while stifle loud moans before surfacing again.

"You're so tight, I'm so close," Cale panted into Kris' ear.

"Me……too," Kris moaned.

Kris reached down to pull the knee of his right leg up more to allow Cale a better view of their fucking. Cale groaned, not nearly as loud as he'd like to, he wished they were in a hotel right now for their first time instead of a tour bus where they had to keep quiet. If that were the case he would have broken a few mirrors by now with the intensity of his moans and groans.

"Touch me, jack me off," Kris instructed.

Cale quickly pulled his hand from Kris' hip to circle a tight palm around the singers' leaking cock. He pumped it in time with his own thrusts, making sure to hit Kris' prostate every time.

"Mmm, yes, harder, I'm close, I'm gunna---ngghhhh," Kris' hole tightened around Cale's cock as Kris rocked his hips forward spilling his cum onto Cale's hand and the sheets.

Cale gasped at the incredible added tightness Kris' orgasm had provided him. A few seconds later and Cale was coming as well, covering his own mouth, continuing to thrust as he rode out his orgasm.

Cale pulled out and disposed of his condom. Both men lay in a bed covered with sweat and cum. Both gasping for air as they lay on their separate pillows. Cale was sure that he had just experienced the most powerful orgasm of his life. Cale closed the difference between both of their bodies and spooned Kris again holding the singer tight up against his body. Cale's arm across Kris' chest, both of Kris' hands gripped Cale's arm tightly. They panted for air together as they came down from their high.

They were in such nirvana that they fell asleep together. Without covers. The door unlocked. The other guys in the band would be in for a huge surprise when they came to wake Cale up in the morning. Or not, considering Kris had done the exact same thing with all of them anyway.


End file.
